Sheik's Purpose
by AngelnamedCas
Summary: I was never supposed to exist, you see. Not as my own person anyway.


I had served my purpose.

I had done as the Goddesses had asked of me.

All that was left, was to wait.

I watched silently through Zelda's eyes, as the battle ensued, the tower crumbled, and then, helplessly through the final fight.

I watched, unable to help because I didn't truly exist.

I was nothing more than an identity for the Princess. A creation made by Impa to protect Zelda's true identity.

I could never fully exist.

Now that it was over, I would never live again. Link would be sent back to his past, to live out the childhood he was robbed off because of the threat. I wouldn't be there in the next time line.

 _Sheik_.

I could still hear Zelda's thoughts and soon, I was standing before her, in solid form. It was a strange thought, to be seeing yourself, what you should look like, what you looked like to the rest of the world.

"I was selfish to you as well. At the time, you were created to be nothing more..than another identity to me." The young princess whispered, reaching her hand out to me. "I didn't consider what I had stolen from you. I stole life. I allowed you to have something beautiful and only showed the darkness there. For that, I am sorry. I ran away and had you solve my problems, had you do what I was too afraid to do."

As she spoke, I knew the Princess was truly upset. I could see it in the way she shifted uncomfortable and her grip was shaky in mine. Comfortingly, I gripped her hand, urging her that things were all right. That it was all okay.

"This isn't why I have called you from me though. I called you forward because, like Link, I took something from you." She let go of my hand to rest her hand on my shoulder. "In this next time line, in the fixed time line, you won't exist, because you'd serve no purpose to me." Closing her eyes, she smiled. "That is why, in our next life, when Link and I are to meet again, I want you to be reborn. I want you to be your own person."

Had I heard her correctly? Had she…granted me life?

"It won't be in this life, but in the next. I fear that Ganon, will hold true to his curses and he will reappear. I need you there, Sheik. As my other half, as the half of me that carries the strength to carry out the will of the Goddesses."

When she opened her eyes, I could only stare at her in shock, thankful for the bandages that covered all but one eye. One eye that displayed every emotion there was.

Her smile quelled the storm though.

"Princess, I…" what was I supposed to say? How can I express my gratitude for something so simple as a chance at life?

The thoughts died when she threw her arms around me and hugged me, my own arms hesitantly wrapping her up as well. It was the first hug I ever experienced and it would be the last till she allowed me to be born.

"If we are to be born siblings, I would be honored to have you as a brother.." she whispered before she stepped back and brought the ocarina to her lips.

And like that, I was gone.

My eyes opened and I stared up at the ceiling of my room.

"SHEIK!" I heard screaming through the other side of my bedroom door and I got up, pulling it open to look at my sister. Her eyes matched those of the princess' who had plagued my dream every night. In every way, she was the girl from the dreams.

The other half of me.

My twin.

"Finally, I've been knocking for hours. I need your help really quick. Umm, what are you doing?"

I hadn't realized I was hugging her, face into her shoulder, until she asked me of my actions. I knew why I was hugging her, but she wouldn't understand. Not yet at least.

"Nothing, Princess. I'm just glad to have you as a sister." I whispered, stepping back to put my arm around her.

After all the darkness I had been feeling before, before the Princess in my dreams showed, before the Hero was there as well, I had felt alone in the dark.

Realizing my purpose, I was reminded that I wasn't born into this line to defeat evil. I was a creation that wasn't to exist. I was a purpose served and to be tossed away. I was given a chance though.

I'd never take it for granted again.


End file.
